Loved enemy
by ClaireBlack
Summary: NEW CHAP 8 ON! Aus Hass wird Freundschaft ... aus Freundschaft wird Liebe ... aber was wird aus der Liebe ... HerminexDraco
1. Trailer

Loved enemy 

Trailer

Verschiede Familien ... 

... Hermine lachend zwischen ihren Eltern im modisch

eingerichteten Wohnzimmer ...

... Draco stillschweigend essend an der langen Tafel in der Villa seiner Eltern ...

Verschiedene Freunde ... 

... Hermine im Fuchsbau umringt von den Weasly´s und Harry ...

... Draco in der Mitte seiner „Freunde", blickt spöttisch auf jemanden herab ...

Verschiedene Gefühle ... 

... Hermine glücklich durch die Gänge streifend ...

... Draco betrübt vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen ..

**Verschiedene Häuser ...**

... Hermine eine Löwin, wie sie im Buche steht ...

... Draco eine Schlange, vor der selbst Salazar Slytherin respekt hätte ...

**Aus Hass wird Freundschaft ...**

Hermine hört Draco zu ... er tröstet sie ... zaghafte Lächeln tauchen auf

**... aus Freundschaft wird Liebe ...**

...Hermine und Draco liegen aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch ...

... doch wie schnell kann sich das ändern ...

... Draco verlässt mit wehendem Umhang die große Halle ...

**Der Krieg beginnt, fordert Opfer ... **

... viele werden vermisst, tauchen nie wieder auf ...

... die Hinterbliebenen stürzen sich in Verzweiflung ...

... und manche werden wieder herausgezogen ...

**Liebe siegt immer?**

(Die Schrift verschwindet, es bleibt nur noch das Fragezeichen.)

Hallo Leute, das war das erste Kapitel meiner ersten Fanfic.

Es ist ein Trailer, ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen.

Liebe Grüße

Claire Black


	2. Granger´s Home vs Malfoy Manor

Danke für die Reviews 

Sie haben mich sehr gefreut. Also noch eine **kurze Info zur Geschichte:**

Sie spielt im 7. Schuljahr und die Idee kam mir bevor ich HP6 gelesen habe, also lebt Dumbledore auch noch.

Freue mich über jedes Review

Liebe Grüße Claire Black

An Doro: Danke für das Kompliment und den Hinweis über die Reviews. Als ich das erste mal eine ff über Hermine und Draco gelesen habe, fand ich es auch nicht so gut, aber mittlerweile bin ich ein Fan davon geworden.

Granger´s Home vs. Malfoy Manor Hermine POV 

Hermine Granger, eine junge hübsche und überaus talentierte Hexe, wurde gerade vom schuhuhen einer Eule, aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen.

‚Mmh .. eine Schuleule, werden bestimmt die Bücherlisten sein.'

Sie nahm der Eule den Brief ab und gab ihr ein paar Eulenkekse und etwas Wasser.

‚Allgemeiner Brief, Bücherlisten, huch, was ist das ...'

Liebe Miss Granger,

wir freuen uns sehr Ihnen bekannt zu geben, dass Sie die neue Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts sind. Sie werden Ihr Quartier mit dem diesjährigen Schulsprecher zusammen bewohnen. Alles weitere erfahren sie in Hogwarts. Sie haben ein eigenes Abteil im Zug.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

‚Oh mein Gott ...'

„Mum, Dad, wo seid ihr?"

„Hier Kindchen"

„Ich habe gerade den Brief von Hogwarts erhalten, und ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden, ist das nicht toll?"

„Hermine, Schätzchen wir sind sehr stolz auf dich."

„Ach ja, wann können wir in die Winkelgasse fahren, ich muss noch einiges erledigen."

„Dein Dad fährt morgen nach London, dann kann er dich gleich mitnehmen."

„Super."

Dracos POV 

... Sohn, der dunkle Lord will dich in seine Kreise aufnehmen, das ist eine große Ehre für die ganze Familie, du begreifst das, oder? Ich hoffe du weißt was du zu tun hast, ansonsten ...

Dieses Gespräch mit seinem Vater ging Draco Malfoy nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das einst so schleimische Frettchen war zu einem sexy jungen Mann herangewachsen, und das wusste er auch. Aber eines bedrückte ihn und er kam nicht von diesen Gedanken los, Todesser. Todesser - Früher waren sie seine größten Vorbilder, er wollte einer von ihnen sein. Aber jetzt ... er wusste nicht was er tun oder denken sollte. Stop, ein Malfoy weiß immer was er zu tun hat, ein Malfoy schwächelt nicht, er ...

„Schuhu, schuhu!"

‚Ach, nur eine Schuleule, sicher wieder das gleiche wie letztes Jahr!'

Draco lies die Eule herein, nahm ihr den Brief ab und wollte ihr etwas zu trinken geben, doch diese machte sich eiligst wieder auf den Weg.

‚Mmh, er ist dicker als letztes Jahr, mal schauen, Brief, Bücherlisten und ... hoppla, das Schulsprecherabzeichen, hätte ich mir ja auch denken können'

„Mutter, Vater"

„Ja Draco, hier sind wir."

„Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch, ich bin Schulsprecher geworden."

„Toll Draco, mein Schatz"

„Narcissa, verhätschel ihn nicht so.

Draco ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet, ich bin zufrieden mit dir. Ich hoffe du bringst keine Schande über uns."

„Nein Vater, gewiss nicht."

‚Gewiss nicht' dachte er verbittert.

Freue mich über jedes Review

**Liebe Grüße Claire Black**


	3. Erste Begegnungen

Hallo, hier bin ich wieder. Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Danke allen meinen Reviewern, werde eure Kritik berücksichtigen.

Danke an: **Iffi, Mariacharly, Sijara, Tanea, Kyra, Do-chan.**

**Erste Begegnungen**

Hermines POV

Hermine Granger rannte gerade durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10, als sie auf der anderen Seite schon gegen einen ihrer besten Freunde Harry Potter krachte.

„Oh, Hi Harry!", das "Hi Hermine, lange nicht gesehen!" seinerseits ging in einer großen Umarmung unter.

„Hey, was ist mit mir?"

„Ron!"

„Hi Herms!", auch er wurde mit einer fetten Umarmung begrüßt. Nachdem Ron wieder in der Lage war, Luft zu sich zu nehmen, kam schon die nächste Frage von Hermine:

„Hey, Ron wo ist Ginny?"

„Hier bin ich Mia!"

„Boa Ginny, du hast dich voll verändert!"

Was wohl auch Harry bemerkt hatte, seinen roten Wangen nach zu schließen. Die kleine eher unauffällige Ginerva Weasley, war zu einer sexy jungen Frau, mit den Kurven an den richtigen Stellen herangewachsen. Sie war gleich groß wie Hermine, hatte lange Beine, einen Flachen Bauch, hübschen Busen und eine schön gebräunte Haut. Ihre Haare fielen in roten Korkenzieherlocken von allen Seiten herab.

„Merci!"

„Also Leute wollen wir uns nicht ein Abteil suchen?" kam es wieder von den normalen-befärbten Harry.

„Klar doch Alter"

„Ok"

„Ähm Leute, ... ich ..." fing Hermine gerade an, als sie schon von Ginny unterbrochen wurde

„Du bist Schulsprecherin und musst in dein eigenes Abteil, stimmts!"

„Ja, woher weißt du das, ich wollte es euch eigentlich als Überraschung erzählen"

„Hermine du bist Jahrgangsbeste, verantwortungsbewusst, ehrlich, bist beliebt, quasi die Perfektion auf zwei Beinen, wir haben nichts anderes erwartet. Stimmts Jungs!"

„Klar doch, Ginny hat vollkommen recht!", ertönte es von Harry.

„Also Leute, bis später ich komm euch dann besuchen!"

„Wollen wir doch stark hoffen!", hörte sie noch Ron rufen, ehe sie sich trennten.

Dracos POV

„Hi Draco!"

„Blaise, altes Haus, wie geht´s?"

„Kann mich nicht beschweren, hatte ja einen geilen Sommer!"

„Ja, der Sommer war echt crazy!", war die Antwort von Draco und beide hatten ein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Draco Malfoy, begehrtester und gefürchtester junger Mann von Hogwarts, hatte den Großteil seiner Sommerferien bei Blaise und seiner Familie verbracht. Und es war einfach großartig. Sie hatten die Umgebung unsicher gemacht. Er hatte sich verändert, er braucht nun keine, oder fast keine Fäuste mehr um zu gewinnen. Er machte seine Feinde verbal fertig. Es gab keinen, der nach einem ersten Spruch von Draco, sich traute Gegenparole zu leisten. Keinen, keinen außer Granger. Er verzichtet neuerdings auf das Schlammblut, dieses Wort, so wirkungsvoll es auch war, wurde zu tief für ihn.

„Huhuu, Draco, komm beeil dich, der Zug fährt bald ab und P..!"

„Blaise, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, ich bin Schulsprecher!"

„Schulsprecher, Drakie, Darling, dass ist wundervoll. Habt ihr gehört Mädels, mein Schatz ist Schulsprecher!" ertönte die schrille Stimme von Pansy hinter ihm.

„Ich wollte dich warnen!", kam es entschuldingend von Blaise, doch Draco warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu.

„Parkinson."

„Ja Drakie?"

„Willst du nicht schon mit Blaise vorgehen?"

„Aber, aber, ..."

Draco lächelte sein berühmtes Lächeln, dass so ziemlich jedes weibliche Geschöpf dahinschmelzen lies.

„.. Ok, aber du kommst dann nach, oder?", kam es in einem schnurrenden Ton von Pansy zurück.

„Mal sehen!" Jetzt erntete Draco einen Blick von Blaise, der jeden Angst eingeflösst hätte.

Hermines POV 

‚Schulsprecherabteil, Schulsprecherabteil, wo bist du?'

‚Huch, ah da'

Hermine öffnete die große Tür aus Eichenholz und konnte kaum glauben, dass so etwas tatsächlich ein Zugabteil sein sollten.

„Wow!"

Ein großes Abteil, eingerichtet wie ein Wohnzimmer tat sich vor ihrer Nase auf. Hermine trat ein, verstaute ihren Koffer und lies sich neben dem Fenster nieder.

‚Das Schulsprecherleben, fängt schon mal gut an. Mal sehen wer Schulsprecher wird.' Sie hatte zwar eine leise Ahnung, hoffte aber dass sie sich nicht verwirklichte.

Hermine blätterte gerade in einem neuen Buch, als die Abteiltür ruckartig aufsprang und es stand niemand geringeres in der Tür, als Draco Malfoy höchst persönlich.

Dracos POV 

‚So wo ist nun dieses Abteil, soll ziemlich gemütlich sein. Ich könnte ja später Pansy holen, um die Fahrt ein bisschen zu versüßen ...'

‚Da, Gott sei Dank, jetzt hat diese Sucherei ein Ende. Ein Malfoy sucht nämlich nicht!' und er riss das Abteil auf. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass sie es sein würde, aber was er da sah, übertraf seine Vorstellungen bei weitem.

(Ich schreibe jetzt in der Erzählerform!)

„Malfoy." ertönte es von Hermine, so zusagen als Gruß.

„Granger, Granger, welch eine Überraschung!"

„Überraschung, kannst du laut sagen, aber aus meiner Sicht. Was hat sich Dumbledore dabei wohl gedacht, als er dich zum Schulsprecher wählte."

„Ach Granger, immer noch so zickig!", kam es belustigt von Draco zurück.

„Du musst nicht groß reden, denn wie man in den Wald ruft, so schallt es zurück!"

‚Ok, taff war sie schon immer. Aber womit habe ich das verdient? Sie schaut zwar süß aus. Ok, ich habe sie gerade als süß bezeichnet und ich schäme mich dessen nicht. Nur weil St. Potter und Wiesel nicht bemerkt haben, dass sie sexy geworden ist, muss das nicht heißen, dass die restliche Schülerschaft es auch nicht gecheckt hat.'

‚Mein Gott, Malfoy, warum er? Jeder andere, aber dieses kleine miese Frettchen, pfui! Also pfui kann man wohl nicht mehr sagen, er ist, nein er schaut richtig gut aus. Er ist ordentlich gewachsen und seine Haare vergewaltigt er auch nicht mehr mit Gel, sie hängen verführerisch in sein Gesicht. Ich kann die weibliche Population Hogwarts verstehen. Aber ich werde nicht so wie sie, niemals!'

„Granger, bist du fertig mit dem Anstarren?"

‚Oh mein Gott, ich habe ihn doch nicht tatsächlich angestarrt, peinlich, peinlich!'

„Malfoy, erstens starre ich nicht und zweitens, was sollte ich an dir so besonderes sehen?", kam eine provozierende Antwort von ihr.

„Mein sexy Body, was sonst!"

„Du selbstverliebter Egoist, es dreht sich nicht die ganze Welt um dich!"

„Die Welt nicht, aber die Mädchenherzen!"

Langsam wurde es Hermine zu blöd und sie blätterte wieder in ihrem Buch.

„1:0 für mich!" kam es von Draco. Hermine reagiert aber nicht darauf.

„Hey, ignorierst du mich? Ein Malfoy wird nicht ignoriert!"

Ein eingeschnappter Malfoy nahm nun gegenüber von Hermine Platz und versuchte zu schlafen.

‚Jesas Maria, endlich ist er still, seine ständigen Provokationen gehen mir so auf die Nerven!'

Draco merkte, dass er hier nicht schlafen konnte und marschierte aus dem Abteil, aber nicht ohne einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen

„Hey Hasenzahn, wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

„Frettchen, ich bestimme wenn wir fertig sind!"

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ist nicht so mein Lieblingschap, aber die nächsten werden besser!

Freue mich über jedes Review!

Kizzes

Claire Black


	4. Charmant wie eh und je

Hallo, ich bin wieder zurück. Wie immer zu spät, aber ist es mit uns Künstlern ...

Als erstes möchte ich mich bei den ganzen Reviewern bedanken! Ihr seid mein Ansporn!

Danke an: **Ilahya, Sweet-Teeni, Trory, Mariacharly!**

**Charmant wie eh und je ...**

„Harry, Ron, Ginny, wo seid ihr?" Hermine versucht ihre Freunde zu finden, was aber im großen Chaos unmöglich war.

„Ah, hallo Hermine, wie geht's dir?"

„Hallo Hagrid, mir geht´s gut, nur hast du Harry und die anderen gesehen?"

„Warte mal!" Hagrid streckte sich mal und er kam mit einem lächelndem Gesicht wieder runter: „Dort hinten sind sie!"

„Danke Hagrid!"

„Mein Gott, euch findet man auch nicht!" zetterte Hermine schon wieder los.

„Slow Down, Herms", kam es von Harry. „Jetzt hast du uns ja gefunden!"

„Wo du recht hast, hast du Recht!" kam es gleich belustigt von Hermine zurück.

„Ok, Leute. Ich glaube wir suchen uns eine Kutsche, sonst verhungert uns Ron noch!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht Ginny!"

„Ron ich bin deine Schwester. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen!"

Die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, wie sie doch die Zankereien der zweien vermisst hatten.

Nachdem die älteren Schüler alle Platz genommen hatten, brachte Prof. McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut herbei, und der begann mit seinem alljährlichen Lied, dem alle gespannt lauschten.

„Die Lage spitzt sich zu,

Feindschaften und Freundschaften werden tiefer,

doch zwei Häuser geben nie Ruh.

Slytherin und Gryffindor ergreift eure Macht,

tut euch zusammen und bekämpft das Böse,

denn getrennt seid ihr schwach.

Nun liebe Schüler, nehmt ernst meinen Rat,

denn geirrt hab ich mich nie,

und setzt ihn um in die Tat!"

„So liebe Schüler, herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! Nun wollen wir den Rat des Hutes befolgen und das neue Schulsprecherpaar verkünden. Die neuen Schulsprecher sind Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor und Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Nachdem der Applaus verklungen war, und Prof. Dubledore seinen Kommentar „Haut rein!" verkündet hatte, begannen sich die Tische mit köstlichen Speisen und Getränken zu füllen.

„Miss Granger, wären Sie wohl so nett und würden mir folgen!", der strenge Ton von Prof. McGonagall, riss Hermine aus ihrem so eben geendeten Essen.

„Sicherlich, Professor McGonagall."

„Ciao Jungs, ciao Ginny!"

„Malfoy"

„Granger"

Dies war eine der höflichsten Begrüßungen welche die zwei zusammenbringen. Wenn sie sich überhaupt einmal begrüßen sollten folgte, nachdem Hermine mit Prof. McGonagall beim Eingangstor der Großen Halle ankam.

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ich bringe sie nun ihren Quartieren, die sie gemeinsam bewohnen werden. Das Passwort ist streng geheim und darf an keinen weitergegeben werden. Weiteres hoffe ich, dass sie gut miteinander auskommen und keine Schande für ihre jeweiligen Häuser sein werden."

Prof. McGonagall rauschte, ohne auf einen weiteren Kommentar von einem der zwei abzuwarten, davon.

„Oppositions", sprach Hermine dem Bild, welches eine Schlange auf einem rotem Hintergrund zeigte, entgegen.

Das Bild gab ihnen den Eintritt frei, und was Hermine sah, lies ihr den Atem stocken. Malfoy behielt seine Maske auf, auch wenn ein kleines Funkeln kurz in seinen Augen erschien.

„Na Granger, überrascht. Entschuldige, ich vergaß, bei euch Muggeln kann sich das wohl keiner leisten. Die Weasleys mit einbezogen."

„Malfoy halt die Klappe. Und außerdem, was nützt mir ein großes Haus, wenn ich keine Freunde haben die mich mögen oder eine Familie, für die ich bloß ein Stammhalter bin!"

„Granger, sei einfach still, du weißt überhaupt nicht wovon du redest" und das Glitzern in seinen Augen, welches kurz da war, verschwand mit einem Schlag.

Hermine erkundigte den Gemeinschaftsraum jetzt näher und stellte zu ihrer puren Freude, eine eigene kleine Bibliothek fest. Auch ein Kamin mit einer gemütlichen Couchgarnitur war vorhanden. Am Kopf des Gemeinschaftsraumes, befanden sich 3 Portraits, das ganz links musste zu Malfoys Zimmer gehören, denn eine silberne Schlange bewachte es. In der Mitte war ein wunderschönes Bild mit einer Meerjungfrau und einem Strand zu sehen. Und rechts ... rechts war ihr Zimmer, bewacht von einem großen Löwen, der sämtliche Feinde vor ihr beschützen sollte, und das brauchte sie hier ganz besonders.

Die Schulsprecher konnten das Passwort für ihr Zimmer selbst wählen, und so hörte keiner der beiden, als jeder leise sein Passwort flüsterte.

„Bianco" und Hermines Portrait klappte zur Seite. Ihr Zimmer war herrlich eingerichtet. Es war riesengroß und von Sonnenlicht, welches von zwei pompösen Fenster kam, durchflutet. Ihr Koffer stand schon da, aber Hermine hatte keine Lust zum Auspacken, also holte sie sich nur ihre Duschsachen und Freizeitklamotten heraus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

„Nero" und auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes klappte das Portrait von Draco zur Seite. Der jungen Malfoy staunte nicht schlecht, er wusste zwar was Luxus bedeutet, hätte aber nicht mit einem solchen in Hogwarts gerechnet. Auch sein Zimmer war hell und das Bett riesig.

‚Hm, hier kann mann es aushalten.', kam der zweideutige Gedanke von Draco. Hermine war zwar ein ..., sagen wir mal nicht reines Blut, das musste aber nicht bedeuten, dass sie nicht hübsch war.

Da fiel sein Blick auf eine dunkle Tür, dahinter sollte wohl das Badezimmer sein.

‚Wenn ich´s mir so recht überlege, könnte mir ein entspannendes Bad jetzt nicht schaden.'

Auch Draco suchte seine Sachen heraus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

‚Oh mein Gott, dieses Badezimmer ist ja noch größer als das der Vertrauensschüler.' Dieser Gedanke von Hermine war wohl kaum übertrieben. In der Mitte des Zimmers war eine riesige Badewanne, oder eher schon ein Pool mit verschiedenen Wasserhähnen eingelassen, rundherum war feiner Meeressand verteilt. Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine Waschbeckenreihe und auf der rechten eine große Dusche.

‚Hier lässt´s sichs leben!'

Hermine wollte sich schnell abbrausen und hüpfte unter die Dusche.

‚Herrlich'. Nachdem sie mit ihren Ritualen wie Haare waschen, Rasieren, Körper einschäumen und alles wieder abwaschen fertig war, verließ sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig die Dusche und zog sich ihre neue hellblaue mit Blümchen besetzte Unterwäsche an. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Mr. Malfoy kam hereinspaziert.

‚Boa, ich sagte ja schon, hier kann MANN es aushalten!'

‚Dass Granger so einen sexy Body hat, kann ja keiner vermuten. Diese kack - weiten Uniformen. Aber Stopp – Ich bin ein Malfoy und auch wenn sich meine Prinzipien mit denen meines Vaters unterscheiden, will ich eines klarstellen. Granger, egal wie sexy sie auch ist, ist und bleibt meiner nicht würdig!

„Malfoy, du perverse Spanner, zisch ab!"

„Slow down, Granger! Außerdem was will ich bei dir spannen?" – ‚Ok, das war jetzt gelogen, aber sie muss ja nicht alles wissen.'

„Du widerlicher Dreckssack, hau ab. Und das nächste mal Klopf gefälligst!"

„Wenn du nicht zusperren kannst. Die schlauste Hexe Hogwarts – aber den Schlüssel kann sie nicht umdrehen!"

„Frettchen, spar dir deine Kommentare und verschwinde lieber, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

„Ich gehe schon, aber nicht weil du es willst, sonder weil ich dein Anblick für mein Augenlicht eine Zumutung ist."

„Mir egal, was es für dich ist. Hauptsache du haust ab!"

Hermine zog sich schnell ihre Freizeitklamotten, welche aus einer schwarzen Jogginghose und einem hellgrünem Tanktop bestanden an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Malfoy, das Bad ist frei."

„Danke Granger"

Hermine lies sich auf den Kaminsessel fallen und fing an in einem Buch zu schmöckern.

‚Puhh, erster Tag überstanden, wenn das so weiter geht, dreh ich noch durch!'

Sie versuchte sich noch zu konzentrieren, aber die Müdigkeit übermannte sie und Hermine schlief auf dem Sessel ein.

So, wie hat´s euch gefallen?

Anregungen, Lob und Kritik, bitte in Form eines Reviews hinterlassen. :-)

Kizz

Claire BLACK

An Iffi: Nein, ich habe meinen Nick nicht von Clair Beauchampe Fraiser – Wer ist das eigentlich?


	5. Das Kriegsbeil wird leicht zugedeckt

Hallo, wie geht´s euch so? Als erstes einmal HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Wie war euer Rutsch ins neue Jahr?

Danke für eure Reviews und an alle Schwarzleser: „Bitte reviewen!"

Das war´s wieder mal von mir, jetzt zur Story ...

R&R Das Kriegsbeil wird leicht zugedeckt 

‚Urgh .. Krack

Seit wann sind die Betten in Hogwarts so unbequem?

Uahhh... „Scheiße"

Hermine Granger, neue Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts, machte so eben einen nicht sehr ladyhaften Abgang aus dem Kaminsessel.

‚Verdammt ... wie spät ist es eigentlich?'

„Guten Morgen Granger, gut geschlafen?" ertönte die zynische Stimme von Draco Malfoy, der sie von oben herab musterte.

„Extrem gut und Danke der Nachfrage, Malfoy.", zischte Hermine zurück.

„Achja Granger, ich an deiner Stelle würde mich beeilen – Snape wartet nicht gerne, überhaupt nicht auf besserwisserische Gryffindors", und Malfoy stolzierte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, eine zerzauste und schlaftrunkene Hermine zurücklassend.

„Oh Kacke, jetzt aber schnell Hermine!", sie spornte sich schon selber an, oh mein Gott, ich muss mal wieder meine Freunde besuchen.

Schnell ins Bad, Zähne putzen, Gesicht waschen, Schminken, Frisieren, ... Warum brauche ich eigentlich immer so lange? und weg war sie.

„Huch, Hi Jungs"

„Mrs. Granger, wegen unerlaubten Sprechens während meiner Stunde 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", schnarrte Snape, nachdem er 2 Sekunden nach Hermine das Klassenzimmer mit wehendem Umhang betreten hatte.

„Aber ..."

„Werden Sie wohl still sein, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen Gryffindor noch weitere Punkte abzuziehen.

Nun heute brauen wir einen überaus wirkungsvollen Traumlostrank, der wenn sie ihn falsch dosieren ..., sagen wir es so, dann war das ihr letzter Trank.

Die Zutaten, sowie auch die Zubereitung stehen auf der Tafel, nun beginnt."

„Beim Barte des Merlin, heute war Snape wieder mal gut drauf."

„Ron, wann ist Snape, je gut drauf ... außer er kann uns Gryffindors Punkte abziehen."

„Ich glaube eine Freundin würde ihm mal ganz gut tun!"

„Bäh ... Snape und ein Privatleben", Harry amte wilde Würggeräusche nach, wodurch er sofort eine Predigt von Hermine einfing.

„Jungs, es reicht – Prof. Snape ist unser Vorgesetzter, wir sollten nicht so über ihn reden, auch wenn er ...", die letzten Kommentare lies Hermine in der Luft stehen, die sich bis jetzt aus dem Gespräch zwischen ihren besten Freunden, Harry und Ron, herausgehalten hatte.

Die Drei waren schon fast beim Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, als geringerer als Draco Malfoy um die Ecke niemand bog.

„Malfoy."

„Wiesel und St. Potter, nun zu euch wollte ich eigentlich nicht, also aus dem Weg." und er rempelte sich an ihnen vorbei und blieb direkt vor Hermine stehen.

„Granger, Dumbledore will ..."

„He Frettchen, was sollte das eben?"

„Wiesel, Wiesel, haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht wie man sich in Gegenwart wichtiger Leute verhält? – Oder konnten sie sich den Kurs nicht leisten?"

„Malfoy, halt die Klappe, und außerdem DU bist nicht wichtig."

„Das wagt ein rothaariger, armer, keine Manieren besitzender Muggelfreund zu behaupten?"

„Es reicht ... Harry lass mich."

„Ron, mach dir nicht wegen einem kleinen Ungeziefer die Hände schmutzig."

„Granger, wo waren wir ...?"

„Wir waren nirgends, du warst bei Dumbledore will ..."

„ ... dass wir zu ihm kommen – Sofort!" und er stolzierte voraus.

„Also Jungs ich muss los, tut mir leid! Gebt bitte McGonagall bescheid."

„Ciao Herms, und wenn er dich belästigt ... verfluch ihn!"

„Wird gemacht Boss."

„Da bist du ja endlich, dachte schon du wärst in eine Trickstufe hineingetreten, könnt ja sein, dass Weasley mit seiner Dummheit auf dich abgefärbt hat."

„Malfoy – Fresse! Weißt du das Passwort?"

„Also doch nicht Fresse?

Pistazien-Kokos-Würfel mit Mandelglasur" und der Wasserspeier setze sich in Bewegung. Oben angekommen, klopfte Hermine an der Tür und trat, nach einem freundlichen Herein, ein.

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy", freut mich, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten.

„Keine Ursache Professor"

„Bitte setzen sie sich doch ... Zitronenbrausebonbon?"

Beide Schüler verneinten, was Prof. Dumbledore aber nicht weiter störte.

„Weshalb ich sie herbestellt habe, ich möchte dass sie einen Weihnachtsball organisieren. Wir leben in Zeiten des Krieges und da kann uns ein bisschen Freude ganz gut tun. Sie fragen sich sicher warum ich ihnen jetzt schon Bescheid gebe, aber sie müssen ihn selbst bis ins letzte Detail organisieren. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht zu viel für sie ist. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein, dann sind sie entlassen."

Vor dem Büro trennten sich die Wege der beiden Schülersprecher, jedoch nicht bevor sie noch eine kleine Streitigkeit ausgetauscht hätten.

„Und ... ?"

„Was und ...?"

„Was wollte Dumbi von euch?"

„Ach ... wir sollen einen Weihnachtsball organisieren – aber psst, soll eine Überraschung werden."

„Ja, cool – Haste gehört Harry, dieses Jahr gibt´s nen Weihnachtsball."

„Mmmh."

„Vielleicht ein Maskenball fing Ron schon an zu spekulieren? oder Herms?"

„Ich verrate euch nix, ihr werdet es schon noch früh genug erfahren. Also Guys, ich geh mal wieder, muss noch vieles erledigen. Richtet Ginny schöne Grüße von mir aus."

„Machen wir Mia, ciao!"

„Bye Hermine."

„Oppositions" und das Portrait vor dem Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum sprang auf.

„Oh ... Malfoy, ich wollt eh noch mit dir reden. Wann wollen wir mit der Organisation anfangen?"

„Ich hätte gerade Zeit, also machen wir es gleich jetzt", kam die Antwort in einem gebieterischen Ton zurück.

„Wie der Herr wünscht", äffte Hermine seine Umgangsart nach.

„Ok, ... hast du schon irgendwelche Ideen, Malfoy?"

„Nein, du bist doch die Besserwisserin."

„Du könntest trotzdem etwas dazu beitragen."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du genauso Schulsprecher bist, wie ich Schulsprecherin bin!"

„Nochmal für dich Warum sollte ich?"

‚Aha, ok ... das Spiel kann ich auch, na warte Malfoy!'

„Du sollst auch nicht – Du musst!"

„Ich muss gar nichts und überhaupt lasse ich mir von dir nichts sagen."

„Malfoy, so können wir nicht arbeiten. Also von Vorne Hast du irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Granger, tatsächlich habe ich jetzt eine Idee."

„Warum nicht gleich so ... na dann schieß los!"

„Also ich würde sagen kein Maskenball – ist irgendwie so ‚gewöhnlich', was ich damit sagen will, jeder erwartet, dass wir einen Maskenball machen!"

„Mmh.."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen einen Ball mit Stil und Traditionen. Also alles im gehobenen Flair."

„Gute Idee."

„Kommt ja auch von mir!"

„Kannst du das nicht mal lassen?"

„Was?"

„Dieses überhebliche Getue."

„Nö ... bin schon so auf die Welt gekommen" und ein Schmunzeln machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit.

„Woran liegt das nur, dass ich dir glaube?"

„Keine Ahnung!" kam es großspurig von Malfoy zurück.

„Ähm, was hältst davon, wenn wir ... sozusagen einen Waffenstillstand machen? Wir kommen dann auch schneller voran."

„Ok ... aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!"

„Um Himmels Willen, Malfoy nein. Glaubst du wirklich ich will solche Fragen hören wie ‚Warum hast du Malfoy nicht verflucht, als er vor dir auf dem Boden lag, weil er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert ist?'"

„Granger, erstens Stolpere ich nicht und zweitens ..."

„Ja zweitens ...?"

„Das zweitens hat gerade so schön in meinen Auftritt gepasst."

„Malfoy, du ...!"

„Granger, bitte – Erinnere Dich, oder bist du schon so verkorkst?"

„Nein, also weiter geht´s ... Wie genau stellst du dir das vor?"

„Also ich hätte mir gedacht, dass alle in Festrobe kommen, wir gute Musik haben, festliches Essen, 2er Tische, Balkone und einen künstlich angelegten Schneegarten. Was hältst du davon?"

„Finde ich eine klasse Idee, also los gehts.

Accio Pergament und Tinte!"

Das war Chapter 5. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Diesmal sogar etwas länger.

Bitte, Bitte reviewt! – Es ist sonst so unmotivierend :-(((

Also ... bis bald

Lg

Claire Black

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	6. Langsam geht´s aufwärts

_Hallo Leute, danke für eure Reviews – sie sind mein Ansporn, meine Motivation (ist ungefähr das gleiche), mein Ein und Alles – Also gebt mir MEHRRRRRR!_

_**Ready now? – YES! Claire Black presents a New Chapter:**_

Langsam gehts aufwärts ...

Drinnnngn, dringgg, drinng

'nein, nein, nein .. dummer Wecker' und mit einem gezielten Schlag von Hermine verstummte das lästige Ding.

„AAHHHH ... mpf ..."

‚Ich will noch nicht aufstehen ... noch 5 Minuten Hermine ... ja 5 Minuten ...'

_Dringnnng, dringg, drinng_

‚Der hat doch heute schon einmal geläutet ...

„Oh, Scheiße ... beim Barte des Merlin!"

Eine Millionstel Sekunde nachdem Hermine den Wecker ausgeschaltet hatte, hüpfte sie schon aus ihrem flauschigen, warmen Bett heraus und spurtete ins Bad, nur um danach wieder herauszulaufen, weil sie versehentlich ihre Bettdecke mitgeschleppt hatte.

‚Nein, nein, nein, jetzt aber schnell, ich brauche dringend noch einen Kaffee!'

Nachdem Hermine ihre morgendliche Prozedur hinter sich gebracht hatte, stürmte sie aus ihrem Zimmer heraus. Und wie es diese Morgen an sich haben, krachte sie gleich mit Malfoy zusammen. Und das was sie jetzt am allerwenigsten brauchte waren Diskussionenen mit ihrem Ewig-und-Schon-Immer-und-seit-gestern-nur–noch-in-der-Öffentlichfeind-Malfoy.

„Stop, sag nichts!

Ich weiß dass ich spät dran bin und dass Snape vorlaute und besserwisserische Gryffindors auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, also spar dir deinen zynischen Kommentar, mein Morgen hat schon schlecht begonnen!"

Bevor Draco auch nur zur einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, sah er nur noch die Kehrseite von Hermine durch das Portrait laufen.

„Hi Jungs, hi Ginny!"

„Morgen Herms!" ertönte es so ziemlich dreistimmig und verschlafen von ihren Freunden.

„Ähh .. Hermine, habe ich irgendeinen Trend verpasst?"

„Was meinst du denn Ginny?", kam es überrascht von Hermine zurück.

„Najaa, ... deine Haare ..."

„Was?... Oh neiiiin!" Hermine tastete gerade an ihren Haaren herum und fand noch die rosarote Kühlungsmaske für ihre Augen darin.

„Die habe ich wohl vergessen runterzutun, als ich aufgestanden bin! Dass das ausgerechnet mir passieren muss."

„Ist doch gar nicht schlimm", ertönte nun ein Kommentar von Harry und auch Ron ließ etwas von sich vernehmen „Ja, hat dich ja keiner gesehen."

„Keiner gesehen, keiner gesehen! Ich bin durch ganz Hogwarts mit einer rosaroten Tussi-Maske gelaufen ... der Tag geht echt scheiße weiter!"

„Herms beruhig dich!" und ehe Hermine sich versehen hatte, stopfte Ginny ihr schon ein Croissant in den Mund. Für Harry und Ron musste das ganze wohl zu komisch ausgesehen haben, denn beide prusteten aus vollem Halse los. Endlich ließen sich auch Ginny und Herms anstecken und das Frühstück ging schon mal lustig los.

‚Endlich ist der anstrengende Tag vorbei', Hermine streckte sich noch einmal, bevor sie das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum dem Portrait zuflüsterte.

Sie setzte sich auf einen der riesigen Kaminsessel und begann mit ihren Hausaufgaben.

Mein Gott, Snape spinnt doch, 3 Rollen Pergament zum Thema „Warum ist das Unbesiegbare unbesiegbar und Erörterungen dazu". Ich hab´ meine Freizeit ja auch nicht gestohlen, ... oder gekauft. Wenn sie da an manche Slytherins dachte, die davon gekommen waren, weil sie ja noch ach sooo viel zu tun hatten!

„Pf ..."

Hermine schnappte sich ein Buch, welches sie aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Bibliothek geholt hatte und fing zu schreiben. Keine 20 Minuten später hörte sie schon eine ihr allzu bekannte Stimme.

„Granger", kam es gewohnt aggressiv von Malfoy.

„Ja!", schnauzte Hermine nicht minder aggressiv zurück.

Draco sah wohl ein, dass es nichts brachte sie anzuschreien, als probierte er es mit einem „normalen" Tonfall.

„Wir sollten weitermachen, da wir gestern schließlich nicht so weit gekommen sind."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch ein „Hast du vielleicht Zeit?" hinzu.

Hermine war ganz überrascht von der fast freundlichen Aufforderung und antwortete so ganz perplex „Ja, ich hole nur noch schnell die Unterlagen." Im Hintergrund hörte man die Turmuhr 9 mal schlagen.

„Also Malfoy, wir haben ... eigentlich noch gar nichts konkretes, außer dass wir einen Ball der Elite-Klasse organisieren wollen. Dass wär´s auch schon. Also ..."

„Was also. ICH hatte die super Idee mit dem Elite-Klasse-Ball, jetzt bist du dran!"

Hermine wollt nicht weiter auf seine Bemerkungen eingehen und tat so als ob sie den letzten Kommentar nicht gehört hätte.

„Welche Musik würdest du dir vorstellen? Wie wär´s mit den ‚Belles soeurs'?"

„Kenn ich nicht."

„Was, sogar du müsstest die kennen, Malfoy. Oder lebst du hinterm Mond, nein, stopp ich korrigiere mich, du lebst ja in Malfoy Manor, abgeschieden von normalen Leuten"

„Nimm das zurück!", zischte nun Malfoy ziemlich erbost.

Hermine merkte, dass sie es zu weit getrieben hatte und flüsterte ein leises

„Entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint." und sie war ganz überrascht, als Malfoy doch tatsächlich

„Ist schon Okay." sagte.

„Ja ... wo waren wir ...?"

„Du hattest gerade vorgeschlagen die Band ‚Belles soeurs' auftreten zu lassen."

„Ach, ja ... die machen wirklich gute Musik, abwechslungsreich, von allem etwas Partymusik, Rock, Pop, 60er bis 80er, aber auch klassisches und festliches haben sie drauf."

„Klingt gut, Ok die nehmen wir.

Weiter geht´s, was war der nächste Punkt?"

„Essen"

„Ok, da könnten wir die Hauselfen fragen. Was schlägst du für ein Menü vor?"

Die Stimmung zwischen den zweien begann sich wieder etwas zu lockern und so wurde auch Hermine wieder etwas vorlauter.

„Wie wär´s wenn wir ein traditionelles Weihnachtsmenü und ein festliches Abendmenü zur Auswahl stellen würden?"

„Gute Idee, und wie sollen die Besucher das bestellen?"

Jetzt blühte Hermine wieder richtig auf, denn sie hatte schon eine Idee, und die brachte sie Malfoy jetzt mit voller Begeisterung dar.

„Also, wir verzaubern die Speisekarten so, dass man nur das jeweilige Menü antippen muss. Die Hauselfen wissen dann sofort bescheid, wer welches Menü haben will.

Gleich dem Prinzip in der großen Halle, bauen wir die Tische in der Küche genau unter den Tischen in der großen Halle auf. Jede Hauselfe bekommt ihren Tisch zugeteilt, denn so entsteht kein Stress und das ganze läuft reibungslos ab."

„Nicht schlecht Granger, aber seit wann denkst du denn, dass die Hauselfen nicht ungerecht behandelt werden?"

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die meisten Hauselfen gar nicht frei sein wollen, sonder ihren Lebenssinn darin sehen, ihrem Herrn zu dienen. Und da sie in Hogwarts nicht schlecht behandelt werden, haben sich meine Sorgen verflüchtigt", kam es prompt von Hermine.

„Da wir gerade von Hauselfen reden, sie sind immer sehr hilfsbereit, wenn man was zu essen holen will. Und ich habe ziemlichen Hunger, du nicht auch?"

Da merkte Hermine, dass auch sie großen Hunger hatte ...

„Aber es ist schon 11 Uhr!"

„Ja und, die Hauselfen freuen sich immer über meinen Besuch!"

„Aber nur die!", kam es leise geflüstert von Hermine, Draco fasste es aber nicht als Beleidigung auf und antwortete schalkhaft

„Granger, du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil du den Sinn des Lebens nicht erkannt hast."

„Und der wäre?"

„Pflege stets einen guten Kontakt zum Küchenpersonal", antwortete er grinsend.

„Du unverbesserlicher Idiot!"

„Danke!"

„Bitte, gern geschehen!"

„Wollen wir gehen?"

„Ok"

Sie schlichen leise durch die Gänge, sodass Hermine gar nicht merkte, dass sie schon vor dem Portrait, welches die Küche versteckte, angekommen waren. Prompt knallte sie auch gegen Malfoy.

„Sorry!"

„Macht nix, also los geht´s"

Draco kitzelte die Birne und das Portrat schwang zur Seite, sie kletterten beide hindurch und gingen die engen Gänge bis zur Küche entlang. Harry und Ron hatten zwar schon oft von der riesigen Küche in Hogwarts erzählt und auch schon vieles mitgebracht, sie selbst war aber noch nie hier gewesen.

„Guten Abend Mr. Malfoy, Sir!

Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Haben Sie Begleitung mitgebracht?"

„Möchte Sir etwas speisen?"

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als die vielen Hauselfen um Malfoy herum wuselten.

„Hallo!", kam es gutgelaunt von Malfoy „wir hätten gerne noch etwas zu essen."

„Aber nur wenn es nicht zu große Umstände macht", warf Hermine noch schnell ein.

„Nein Miss, nein. Es macht keine Umstände. Setzen Sie sich!"

Hermine und Draco setzten sich an den kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin. Diesen luden die Hauselfen derweil voll mit den herrlichsten Speisen und Getränken. Und ehe man sich versah waren sie auch schon wieder weg.

„Komische Geschöpfe."

„Ich mag sie", kam es von Malfoy

„Hier greif zu, es gibt genug" und er bot ihr eine Pastete an.

Das Essen schmeckte wirklich lecker und so sagten sie auch eine Weile nichts, da sie viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst waren.

„Malfoy ..."

„Mmh"

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?"

„Mir geht´s gut, warum?"

„Das sagst du jedes mal, aber ich glaube dir nicht. In deinen Augen fehlt irgendwas."

„Granger, das würdest du nie verstehen."

„Erklär´s mir!"

„Dazu ist die Zeit noch nicht reif."

Hermine wollte ihn nicht weiter bedrängen und beobachtete so die Schatten die der Kamin auf sie warf und hing ihren Gedanken nach ‚dazu ist die zeit noch nicht reif ... wann ist sie denn reif?'

Hermine wurde von ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als Malfoy sich ruckartig bewegte. Ihren Augen begegneten sich, Braun traf auf Grau und umgekehrt.

Und was er jetzt sagte, hätte sie sich nie erwartet.

Hallo Leute,

hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Ich hoffe mir hat es die Formatierung nicht schon wieder Herausgehhaut.

Seid ihr schon neugierig wie es weitergeht? – Eins verrat ich euch, sie haben jetzt keinen wilden Sex auf dem Tisch oder so ... :-)

Wenn ihr wissen wollt was jetzt passiert, schreibt mir bitte ganz viele Reviews! **ganzliebguck**

Liebe Grüße

eure

Claire Black


	7. Ein verhängnisvoller Brief

Hallo liebe Leser,

danke für eure Reviews. Aber was ein Autorenherz zum Weinen bringt, ist dass ziemlich viele die Story lesen, aber fast keiner reviewt. Spricht euch die Story nicht an? Gefällt sie euch nicht? Bitte hinterlasst einfach ein klitzkleines Review – für mich!

Jetzt habe ich euch das letzte mal ja neugierig gemacht und ich hoffe ihr seid jetzt nicht enttäuscht.

Ein Verhängnisvoller Brief

_  
_"Ich bin Draco", die Worte waren nur geflüstert, aber Hermine verstand sie trotzdem klar und deutlich. Als er dann auch noch aufstand und ihr seine Hand hinhielt, war es um sie geschehen. Sie hatte wohl all ihre guten Manieren vergessen, als ein geschocktes „Was?" aus ihrem Mund kam.

Draco stöhnte genervt auf und begann in einem Ton mit ihr zu sprechen, der selbst für 1-jährige Kinder zu tief war.

„Haben dir deine Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht?

Erstens heißt das ‚Wie bitte?' und zweitens bietet man so einem das Du an."

„Malfoy, ich weiß was das bedeutet, nur weiß ich nicht warum?"

„Müsst ihr Gryffindors immer für alles und jenes eine Erklärung haben?"

„Nein, aber wenn einem plötzlich sein größter Fe..., sagen wir so, wenn plötzlich ein eingefleischter Slytherin und Muggelhasser einem Gryffindor und Muggel das Du anbietet. Naja, ist ein bisschen ... merkwürdig."

„Da hast du wohl recht, nur eines will ich klarstellen. Ich bin kein Muggelhasser, jedenfalls nicht mehr ..."

„Lass es gut sein Draco, ich bin Hermine", jetzt streckte auch sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen und sie trafen sich zu einem kurzen, aber intensiven Händedruck.

Hermine müsste gähnen und da merkten sie erst, dass es schon ziemlich spät geworden war.

"Es ist, glaube ich besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen."

„Ok, ich bin schon total müde."

„Komm!"

Hermine und Draco schlichen sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, trat eine kurze Stille ein. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen und keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Dieses Problem löste sich aber von selbst. Als die Turmuhr 1 Uhr schlug, erwachte Draco aus seiner Stare, murmelte noch ein kurzes

„Gute Nacht, Hermine" und verschwand durch das Portrait in sein Zimmer.

Hermine blieb noch kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen und ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Es war ein merkwürdiger Tag, aber auch ein guter, nur hatte sie den leisen Verdacht, dass sie irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen hatte. – Wie recht sie da doch lag.

'Mpf ...' irgendetwas kitzelte Hermine an der Nase und so war sie gezwungen zurückzukitzeln. Da sie jetzt auch schon bei ‚Bewusstsein' war, konnte sie gleich ihre Äuglein öffnen. Sie blickte direkt in das grelle Sonnenlicht, welches von ihrem Fenster hereinfiel. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte ihr, dass sie heute sogar 5 Minuten vor dem Wecker wach war.

‚Mmh ... so beginnt ein guter Tag.'

Hermine schälte sich aus ihrem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Nachdem sie mit ihrer allmorgendlichen Prozedur fertig war, machte sie sich gutgelaunt auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Hermine schlenderte gemütlich zur Großen Halle und setzt sich zu ihren Freunden. Dieses Mal ging das Frühstück seinen gewohnten Lauf, was bedeutet, Harry fällt vor lauter Müdigkeit fast in sein Müsli, Ginny flirtet mit irgendwelchen Jungs von den Nachbartischen und Ron schreibt die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben ab. Ron ... Zaubertrankhausaufgaben!

„Oh, verfuckte Scheiße!"

„He Herms, was is´n los?", kam es von Harry.

"Ich habe die Hausaufgaben für Snape total vergessen. Nein-Nein-Nein!"

„Was! Die großartige und perfekte Hermine Granger hat Hausaufgaben vergessen! Ginny fühl mal ihre Stirn, ob sie Fieber hat", war Rons geistreicher Kommentar.

„Ronald Weasley, treib es nicht auf die Spitze, du ..."

„Mia, jetzt ist es sowieso schon zu spät, der Unterricht beginnt in 5 Minuten, wir sollten los."

„Ok, Ginny, du hast recht.

Kommt Jungs."

Hermine ging voraus und man hörte sie nur noch „oh nein-oh nein, wie konnte mir das nur passieren" vor sich hin plappern.

"Die Hausaufgaben, bitte!", schnarrte Prof. Snape, nachdem er mit seinem wehenden Umhang das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.

"Jaaa, Miss Granger!"

"Professor, Sir, es tut mir Leid aber ich habe meine Hausaufgaben vergessen."

„So, so, vergessen. Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht ungestraft bleiben lassen werde."

„Ja Professor"

„30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und weitere 10 Rollen Pergament, über das Thema „Warum ich meine Hausaufgaben nie vergessen sollte"

„Ja Prof. Snape."

„Da wir das nun geklärt haben, können wir mit dem Tränke brauen beginnen."

'Oh mein Gott, bin ich froh, dass dieser Tag endlich zu Ende ist'

Hermine kam gerade vor dem Portrait zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an, als Draco & sein Slytheringefolge um die Ecke bog.

„Oh, Granger, mit Büchern belagert wie immer", hörte sie schon Pansy sagen.

„Parkinson, halt den Rand", konterte Hermine zurück.

„Oh, oh, oh wird das kleine Schlammblut etwa frech?

Grabbe, zeig der kleinen Hure mal, wo es lang geht."

Hermine sah Draco in die Augen, aber sie keine Emotionen finden. Also blieb ihr wohl nix anderes übrig, als sich selbst aus der Misere zu ziehen.

„Fass mich nicht an, du dreckiger Köter!"

„Granger, du solltest froh sein, dass ein Slytherin überhaupt, die selbe Luft wie du einatmen will. Mein armer Draco, wird ja dazu gezwungen."

„Pansy" hörte man auf einmal Draco sprechen „das macht mir nicht so viel aus. Ich kann ja immer, wenn ich etwas frische Luft brauche, in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, zu dir, kommen."

„Wie recht du doch hast, Draci!"

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ihr jetzt geht!"

„Aber Draco, ..."

„Geht, Ok!"

Die Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg zurück, wenn auch mit hängenden Köpfen, wie gern hätten sie das Schlammblut noch fertig gemacht.

Hermine schaut ihn noch einmal kurz an und flüsterte dann dem Portrait das Passwort zu. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, begab sie sich sofort in ihr Zimmer und dachte über das eben passierte nach, kurz darauf schlief sie aber ein.

Tock, tock, tock

„Gran ... Hermine aufwachen!"

„Mhfmmfmpf ... Was ist?"

„Wir sollten mit den Vorbereitungen weitermachen."

„Ok... komme ja schon"

Hermine setzte sich auf den gemütlichen Kaminsessel und ließ einfach mal Draco reden. Sie lungerten hier sicher schon eine Stunde herum. Hermine war bald wieder wach und so lieferten sie sich auch einige kleine Streitereien.

„Hermine, du kannst doch nicht einfach me.."

„Hmm. Draco, was kann ich nicht, ich kann alles tun was ich will und ich tue es auch."

„Achja, alles?"

„Alles, wenn ich es will."

„Und willst du es auch?"

„Was will ich den auch?"

Aber bevor Draco zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, machte sich eine große schwarze Eule, vor dem Fenster bemerkbar.

"Ist das deine?", fragte Hermine.

Die Frage erledigte sich jedoch, da sie Draco´s angespannten Gesichtausdruck bemerkte.

„Ich lass sie mal rein", sagte sie nun vorsichtig.

„Mmmhh", kam es grimmig von Draco.

Hermine öffnete das Fenster und schon war die Eule auch schon herinnen. Sie flog direkt auf Draco zu, warf eine Brief ab und rauschte beim noch offenen Fenster hinaus. Hermine schloss ziemlich verdattert das Fenster. Draco starrte den Brief an, und so machte Hermine einen Rückzieher in ihr Zimmer.

Draco wusste von wem der Brief kam, schon als er die Eule sah. Und er wusste auch, dass er keine guten Nachrichten hatte, jedenfalls nicht für ihn. Er betrachte das Wachssiegel. Das Wachssiegel, welches er früher so bewundert hatte. Heute erfüllte es ihn nur noch mit Abschaum. Er riss den Brief auf und fing an zu lesen. Seine Maske fing an zu bröckeln und seine Gefühle wurden sichtbar. Seine Gefühle, die er sonst immer so gut zu verstecken gelernt hatte, vor dem Mann der ihm jetzt diesen Brief schrieb. Lucius Malfoy wusste wie er ihn, Draco, verletzen konnte. Und er tat es auch, indem er sie sterben ließ. Sie, Narcissa Malfoy, seine Mutter, sein Ein und Alles, sein Halt in dieser von Todessern beherrschten Welt. Indem er sie sterben ließ und ihm die Schuld dafür zuschob.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Leute, sorry dass ich soooo lange nicht mehr upgedated habe, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, Lust und auch noch eine Schreibblockade. Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt euch.

Tanti bacini

Claire Black

oOo

Chapter 8

oOo

Draco POV

Draco,

wie du schon zu Hause miterleben musstest, machte deiner Mutter ihre schwere Krankheit sehr zu schaffen. Erschwerend hinzu kam noch, dass deine Weihung zum Todesser bevorsteht und sie deine innere Unentschlossenheit merkte, wo sie sich doch nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als dich in den Reihen der Todesser zu sehen. Auch Voldemort merkte diese Unentschlossenheit und er musste handeln. Ich hoffe, dass du dir bewusst bist, warum die Krankheit immer stärker und deine Mutter, die ich so geliebt habe und immer noch liebe, schwächer wurde. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass Voldemort dich auf den richtigen Weg, seinen, meinen, unseren Weg führen musste, indem er deine innere Schwäche vernichtete. Es ist allein deine Schuld Draco, aber ich bin gewillt dir zu Verzeihen.

Deine Zeremonie steht bald bevor, ich werde dir ein Eule senden.

Vater

Nachdem Draco den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, war von diesem nicht mehr viel übrig. Unglaubliche Wut und Traurigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Wut auf seinen Vater, der es schaffte so zu lügen. Seine Mutter, sie hatte immer alles dran gesetzt, dass er von dieser schrecklichen Welt der Todesser fern blieb. Lucius, als ob er sie jemals geliebt hätte. Sie war nur die perfekte Frau für ihn gewesen. Schön, reich, eine Black. Perfektes, reines Blut gemischt mit perfektem, reinem Blut aus der Linie Malfoy. Einen Stammhalter zu zeugen, der das Böse schon im Blut hatte. Nur war sein Blut genauso rot wie das von jedem anderen. Genauso rot wie das von Granger. Früher, nein früher hatte er nicht so gedacht. Er war derselben Meinung wie sein Vater gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte er gelernt zu denken, seinen Kopf zu gebrauchen. Zu rebellieren. Aber nichts gegen die Wut die er verspürte, war die Trauer. Die Trauer seine Mutter verloren zu haben. Dem einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, der nicht nur den Malfoy-Sprössling, der nicht nur den Nachfolger von Lucius Malfoy in ihm gesehen hatte. Der einzige Mensch der an ihn geglaubt hatte. Der einzige Mensch der je daran gedacht hatte, wie es ihm ging. Er hatte seine Mutter verloren. Draco Malfoy ahnte jedoch nicht, dass es einen neuen Menschen gab, der an ihn dachte. Wie es ihm ging. Hermine Granger.

oOo

Hermine POV

‚Soll ich raus gehen und fragen was passiert ist? … Nein besser nicht, oder doch? Bei drei Hermine .. 1 und 2 und dr… Nein, ich lass' ihn lieber alleine. Wenn er reden will, kommt er sicher, er weiß ja wo er mich findet. .. aber andererseits .. seit wann redet ein Malfoy freiwillig über seine Gefühle. Nein ich gehe raus. 1 und 2 und 3.'

oOo

Erzähler POV

Knirsch … die Schlafzimmertür von Hermine ging langsam auf. Draco blickte nicht von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin, den er mittlerweile eingenommen hatte, auf. Er starrte nur gedankenverloren ins Feuer, immer noch mit dem Brief in der Hand. Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, also ging sie leise und langsam durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Langsam, immer hoffend er würde ihren Namen rufen um mit ihr zu reden. Denn der Brief hatte ihn verwirrt. Den Draco Malfoy zeigte Emotionen. Nicht wirklich Emotionen, er schluchzte nicht oder sonst irgendwas. Sie erkannte es nur an seiner Haltung und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, der leer war. Nicht hämisch, schadenfroh, nachdenklich oder sonst irgendwas. Nur leer. Sie war jetzt schon beim Ausgang angekommen und drehte sich noch einmal kurz nach ihm um, vergebens, er rührte sich nicht. Also verlies sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

oOo

Hermine POV

‚So, was soll ich jetzt machen, zurück kann ich nicht, würde ja ziemlich belämmert ausschauen. Ich könnte ja mal wieder Harry&Ron besuchen. Habe sie in letzter Zeit eh ziemlich vernachlässigt, da fällt mir ein, dann kann ich Ginny auch gleich fragen, ob da was dran ist an dem Gerücht. Creevey und sie.

oOo

Erzähler POV

Noch bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte, stürmte ihr schon eine völlig verwirrte Ginny entgegen.

„Hermine, ich … hechel … muss…. hechel .. mit dir … reden."

„Psst. Hey Ginny. Atmen, einatmen … ausatmen. Toll wie du das machst, ehrlich! Was gibt's denn?"

Ginny, die dank Hermines Atmungsanweisungen, mittlerweile wieder Luft bekam, schaute sie nur verzweifelt an.

„Ginny, maus, was ist den los?"

„Ich muss mal mit dir reden. Hast du mal eben Zeit?"

„Ja klar, wollte dich eben besuchen kommen und fragen ob was dran ist an dem Gerücht mit Creevey und dir?"

„Das genau ist das Problem."

„Das kapier ich jetzt nicht."

„Belinda Waters, aus Ravenclaw, seine Freundin, jetzt wohl Ex-Freundin .. na ja, das ganze geht mich ja nichts an. Also sie meint gesehen zu haben, wie ich ihren Freund wild küssend in eine Ecke gezogen habe. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich will doch gar nichts von ihm…", ließ Ginny schluchzend von sich verlauten.

„Aber warum sollte sie so was machen?"

„Ja, genau das habe ich mich am Anfang auch gefragt, bis mir Luna die Geschichte mit Harry erzählt hat."

„Was? Welche Geschichte mit Harry?"

„Belinda, die nun echt nicht schlecht aussieht mit ihren blonden, kurzen Haaren, das muss ich ja zugeben .. na ja ist ja egal. Luna hat erzählt, dass diese kleine Schlange Belinda, immer um Harry herumgeschwänzelt ist und dabei immer hat anklingen lassen, dass sie ja jetzt alleine zum Ball gehen muss, da ich, ja genau ich, ihr ja ihren Freund ausgespannt hätte. Und offenbar hat die Masche geklappt, denn Harry und Ron reden von nichts anderem mehr und Ron redet Harry immer mehr zu sich mit Belinda zu verabreden. Und jetzt, Herms?"

Hermine schluckte schwer, es war ein offenes Geheimnis das Ginny auf Harry stand und Harry, war ihr gegenüber auch nicht abgeneigt, wenn man die Blicke bedachte, mit denen er sie musterte. Also was sollte die ganze Scheiße? Sie musste mal mit Harry reden. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie Ginny noch eine Antwort schuldig war.

„Ach komm Ginny, warum sollte Belinda das tun? Sie scheint eigentlich ganz nett zu sein. Und wie kommt sie gerade auf dich, wenn sie doch auf Harry steht, kann sie genauso gut mit Creevey auf normalem Weg Schluss machen."

„Das hat mir zu Anfang ja auch Kopfzerbrechen gemacht, aber Luna hat mirnen kleinen Tipp gegeben. Belinda wusste wohl, dass ich auf Harry stehe, mein Gott Hermine schau mich nicht so an, es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, und glaubte wohl, dass sie mich damit ganz gut treffen könnte. Nachdem was ich ihr angetan habe."

„Was hast du gemacht Ginny?"

„Naja .. sie hat meine Familie als arme, nichtsnutzige, rothaarige Trottel mit zu viel Temperament bezeichnet und dann habe ich mal gezeigt was ich in Fluchzaubern so drauf habe und sie hing auf einmal kopfüber im Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und die ganze Klasse sah ihre Unterwäsche. Und das peinliche für sie war wohl, dass irgendein Slytherin-Schüler durch die ganze Klasse schrie, dass sie diese Unterwäsche gestern in der Besenkammer auch schon anhatte. Und das hat Creevey erfahren. Ja und jetzt bin ich an allem Schuld. Versucht mir Harry auszuspannen. Muss wohl jetzt mit schwereren Geschützen auffahren."

„Und zwar?"

„Mit den weiblichen Reizen."

„Oh Ginny, ich weiß, dass du Harry herumkriegst. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, muss jetzt aber wieder gehen. Ciao!"

„Stop, wie läufts eigentlich mit dir und Malfoy?"

„Mit mir und Malfoy? Was denkst du denn?"

Doch bevor Ginny die Frage beantworten konnte, war Hermine schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

'Ja was lief da eigentlich zwischen ihr und Draco? Da ich ja gerade auf dem Weg bin, kann ich doch gleich von der Küche noch eine heiße Schokolade für ihn mitbringen. Zur Beruhigung.'

Als Hermine wenig später den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war der Sessel vor dem Kamin leer, wies aber darauf hin, dass Malfoy wieder zurückkehren würde. Sie stellte den Kakao auf das Tischen neben dem Sessel ab, machte sich selbst bettfertig und ging schlafen.

oOo

Sorry, Leute es ist nicht so lang geworden und auch nicht viel von Draco und Hermine. Habe aber das nächste Chap schon begonnen und da gibt's definitiv mehr von den zweien. Falls ihr Anregungen, Wünsche oder Kritik habt, bitte **reviewen.**

Bis bald

Eure

Claire Black


End file.
